Meant To Be
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Takes place just after Chasing Zoey ends. Zoey and Chase are finally going out. Just how far will their love go? And can it survive when their exs enter the picture? Zoey/Chase! Logan/Quinn! Michael/Lisa! Lola/Vince! First Zoey 101 fic! No flames! Enjoy!
1. Meant To Be

_A/N: Hey again guys, White here with a fic from a category I've never tried before: Zoey 101. This fic basically is a continuation of Zoey 101 after the series finale, Chasing Zoey. Enjoy it guys!_

Chase smiled shyly at Zoey as they danced with their friends at PCA. He couldn't believe everything that had happened. Not only did he finally admit his feelings to Zoey and become her boyfriend, but now they'll be spending the whole summer together in Hawaii. He felt like it was a dream.

After everything Zoey and Chase had been through, moments of all of the years she spent with him were flashing before her eyes. She was driven by love and romantic thoughts and all that lead was to her softly kissing Chase as they danced slowly.

Chase kissed back, his shyness with Zoey shining through once more however.

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked softly.

"Yeah Zoe. I'm fine. I'm just...I'm so happy. I've never been happier." He answered with a soft smile.

"Neither have I, especially after we spent days chasing each other," She smiled slightly, hinting to the Covington incident.

Chase laughed. "In a way I guess we did huh? What with both of us going to and from Covington practically at the same time. I'm just really glad to be back and with you Zoe."

"I'm glad to be with you too," Zoey replied, looking right into Chase's eyes.

"Well I was kind of a jerk the night you left." Chase admitted, blushing.

"But you're not a jerk now," Zoey smiled warmly at him, focused on the present and not the past.

Chase blushed a little deeper. "I love you Zoe."

"I love you too Chase," Zoey said, blushing a soft pink as well.

"How long have you loved me?" He asked gently.

Zoey blushed darker. "Every since I really got to know you. When we started hanging out together."

"Remember when I drove my bike into that flagpole when I first saw you?" Chase asked, smiling shyly.

"Yeah, that was cute," Zoey smiled at him, giggling lightly at him.

Chase blushed. "I was in love with you before I hit the ground, Zoe."

Zoey didn't know Chase was in love with her so much, "Chase," she said softly, romantic thoughts running through her head about him.

"Yeah Zoe?"

"I love you too. Ever since I realized just how nice and sweet you are that's when I knew I was in love with you." she said, wrapping her arms lovingly his waist just to dance closer to him.

Chase smiled. It was a bit of a goofy grin, but he knew Zoey liked seeing it.

Zoey liked Chase's grin. She smiled cutely at him, glowing with beauty and innocence.

Chase shyly ran his hand through her hair, hoping she didn't mind.

Zoey blushed at Chase, looking lovingly at him as she felt his hand go through her hair.

"Did you like that Zoe?" He asked as he watched Logan dance with Quinn.

"Yes Chase," she answered, watching Vince and Lola dance from the corner of her eyes

"Who'd have thought a nerd like Quinn would fall for Logan?" Chase asked, laughing.

"I know I didn't." Zoey laughed as well.

"I know, I mean he can be so obnoxious." Chase chuckled.

Zoey chuckled as well.

"You know we can hear you," Quinn said, noticing Zoey and Chase teasing her boyfriend.

"Oh Quinn, relax will ya, ya lovable spazz." Chase teased further.

"I'm not a spazz," Quinn replied, she wasn't exactly a fan of the word.

"Sure ya are," Chase grinned.

"Stay out of this curly fro," Logan chimed in, defending his girlfriend by teasing Chase's hair.

"Well at least I'm not a chemistry nerd." Chase smirked.

The DJ announced that this would be the last dance of the prom and they were going to go out in style. He played Eenie Meenie by Sean Kingston & Justin Bieber and every student on the floor started dancing.

Chase despite being a little awkward socially, seemed to be a pretty good dancer as he took Zoey through the motions rather gracefully.

Zoey smiled at Chase keeping pace with him with every step.

Logan and Quinn started off a little shaky but soon found a common rhythm. They were dancing well together.

"Don't ask me how I'm doing this Zoe, I don't know." He laughed.

"I know," she laughed as well, "But I still like how you're dancing Chase."

"Thanks." He blushed.

"You're welcome," she said, smiling warmly at him.

Chase smiled back, but accidentally took a mis-step and fell forward, grabbing Zoey to break his fall, but what he didn't realize was he'd accidentally grabbed his girlfriend's breasts..

Zoey didn't know what to say. She wanted to be mad because Chase touched her like that but at the same time she was...alright with the fact that Chase touched her like that, "Um...Chase?" she said, her face blushing darkly at him.

"Yeah Zoe?" Chase asked innocently.

"Can you...let me go?" she asked, noticing how Chase was still grabbing onto her breasts.

"Whattya mean Zoe?" Chase asked, still blissfully unaware, in his own sweet innocent way.

"Your...hands are on my breasts," she answered shyly, still deciding whether or not to be angry or pleased with Chase.

Chase looked down and blushed furiously, pulling his hands away. "Oh God, I am so sorry Zoey! I-I didn't mean it.." He apologized, looking down at his sneakers, clearly nervous.

"Its okay, lets just dance," Zoey said, blushing as well.

Zoey kept on blushing. She loved how sweet and innocent Chase was, just like her. She gave him a soft, gentle kiss just for being so sweet with his apology.

Chase blushed deeper, relieved Zoey wasn't angry as he shyly kissed her back.

Zoey blushed deeper as well, she kept on kissing him softly.

"I love you Zoey Brooks." Chase whispered softly in her ear.

"I love you too Chase Matthews," Zoey whispered back in his ear.

Chase smiled at her, his gaze taking on a dreamy quality as he looked into her soft loving eyes, daydreams of him marrying Zoey filling his thoughts for the moment.

Within Chase's daydream he and Zoey were all grown up and at the wedding altar at a church, it was a beautiful daydream.

Soon after Chase imagined them giving their wedding vows. How he wished it were real. But he knew someday...someday it would be.

Zoey knew Chase was daydreaming and it was a safe bet it was about him and her together, "Chase," she said in a sweet, sing-songy voice.

Chase shook his head, shaking him from his wondrous reverie. "Yeah Zoe?" He asked sheepishly.

"Were you daydreaming?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. Wanna know what about?" He offered with a shy wink.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Us getting married." He replied, blushing.

Zoey blushed as well but a warm smile soon appeared on her face, "Really?"

"Yeah...you had on the prettiest wedding dress I've ever seen." He smiled shyly.

"Go on," she answered, lovingly holding his hands, "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Well it was perfect for you I think. White, and so soft, just like your hair." He laughed softly.

Zoey blushed, "It must've been a nice daydream huh."

"Yeah, I wish it was real. That's how much I love you Zoey Brooks."

Zoey wrapped her hands around Chase's waist now, she was so in love with him, "I love you too."

Chase softly kissed her on the lips.

Zoey kissed him back just as softly.

"Hey Zoe?" Chase asked, a sly but sweet gleam in his eyes.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Want to go back to your room, we'll be able to do some things in private." He said, trying to see if Zoey got his innuendo.

Zoey knew exactly what Chase had in mind, "We can go as soon as your ready."

"I'm ready. Are you Zoe?"

"Yeah Chase."

Chase, trying to be a gentlemen to her, lifted her up bridal-style.

Zoey let out an innocent giggle, she loved being carried like this.

"You like that?" Chase teased lovingly.

"Yeah," she smiled at him, kissing him on his cheek.

Chase kissed back as the two headed back to her room.

Zoey nuzzled her face into Chase's neck affectionately, enjoying being carried until they made it to her room.

"You have your key babe?"

"Mm-hm," Zoey nodded, taking her key out and opening the door with it.

"Good thing the girls gave ya that necklace. You always used to lock yourself out." Chase teased, laughing.

"I know," Zoey laughed, leading Chase into her room, "I don't know what I'd do without this necklace."

"Lock yourself out again?" Chase teased further.

"Most likely," Zoey laughed.

Chase laughed with her, as he set her down on the bed as he slowly removed his shirt.

Zoey smiled at him, enjoying the sight of Chase's flat stomach, "Nice body."

"Thanks. I don't work out as much as Logan, but I do my fair share." He chuckled.

"Wanna see how I look?" she asked cutely, playing with a lock of her blond hair.

"Sure Zoe."

Zoey took off her top, revealing a white bra that helped flaunt the curves in her well-developed chest.

Chase whistled softly. "Wow. You look good Zoe."

"Thanks," Zoey said, "So do you."

"Ah, you kiddin' me? You look twice as good as me."

Zoey pretended to think, "Well...yeah you're right about that," she teased.

"And the occasional bratty side, nice." Chase grinned playfully.

Zoey giggled before slowly running a finger on Chase's tummy, "I know. Now what were those things you wanted us to do in private?" she cooed.

"Don't you know baby?" He asked softly.

"Then what are you waiting for," Zoey asked, "I want you Chase."

"You want me huh?" Chase teased lovingly.

"Yeah," Zoey nodded, her voice turning sweeter.

"Lie back a little, Zoe." Chase softly instructed.

Zoey blushed, lying back on the bed.

Chase very gently took her shorts off as he crawled on to the bed with her.

Zoey blushed darker, a look of lust in her eyes.

He then gently unsnapped her bra, letting her breasts free.

Zoey smiled a little at him, now that Chase unsnapped her bra she was anxious to find out what he was going to do next.

He then moved back to her lower regions, silently asking permission to remove her panties.

"Yes Chase, you can do it," Zoey whispered, giving him permission to remove her panties.

Chase shyly removed her panties, then sat on the edge of the bed so she could undress him.

Zoey slowly removed Chase's pants and once she was done her eyes lit up with surprise at the size of Chase's manhood.

"What's up Zoe?" He asked naively.

Zoey shyly placed a finger on Chase's member, "I didn't know you were so big," she cooed.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I...like it," she smiled at him before removing his boxers.

"R...Really Zoey?"

"Yeah," Zoey said after removing Chase's boxers. She got up and joined him on the bed and smiled at him as she ran a finger on his cock.

Chase let out a soft moan.

"You like that huh?" she asked with a smile, slowly moving a finger up and down Chase's manhood.

"Yeah...your so sweet. Rebecca would have never been like this."

"I know she wouldn't," Zoey winked before softly kissing Chase.

"Yeah she was a bitch. Thank god I didn't lose myself to her."

"I'm thankful too, I don't want you to love anyone else but me."

"I won't, I promise Zoey."

Zoey loved Chase. She pressed her body close to him and kissed him deeply.

Chase let out another soft moan.

Zoey laced her fingers in Chase's hair, kissing him with passion.

Chase moaned a little louder, enjoying the kisses.

Zoey reluctantly broke the kiss just moved her body lower to Chase's privates, she slowly took in the tip of his manhood in her mouth.

"Oh...God Zoey..." Chase moaned.

Zoey slowly took more and more of Chase's cock in, her soft and pouty lips perfectly securing around his member.

Chase moaned louder.

Then Zoey sucked Chase's cock, taking every inch she could in her mouth.

Chase let out a soft scream of pleasure.

Despite this being Zoey's first time she certainly wasn't acting like it. She steadily sucked Chase's manhood with love, savoring his feel and taste.

"You're sure I'm your first? The way your working me over don't seem like a first-timer effort." Chase laughed softly, teasing his girlfriend.

"Trust me, you're my first," Zoey smiled at her boyfriend before deepthroating his cock.

"**I LOVE YOU**, **ZOEY BROOKS!**" Chase screamed as he came.

Zoey caught all of his release and swallowed it. Once Chase was done Zoey flashed him a cute smile, "Did I do that right?" she asked, an innocent look on her face.

"Zoe, you did it more than all right, that felt awesome." He grinned.

Zoey crawled up and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Mind if I have a turn?" Chase asked politely, like the gentleman he was.

"Sure," Zoey answered, still smiling at him.

Chase then gently pushed her down to the bed, and with equal gentleness, spread her legs.

Zoey softly moaned his name, just to let Chase know how badly she wanted him.

Chase smiled at her, before going to his knees, and gently licking her womanhood.

Zoey let out a soft moan, shivers running down her spine.

"Like that Zoe?" He asked softly.

"Yes," Zoey answered.

He then licked deeper, his passion for Zoey obvious, making sure to be gentle with his innocent girlfriend.

Zoey let out a soft scream of pleasure.

Chase smiled, liking her reaction as he continued.

"Are you sure I'm your first, you're so good of this," Zoey giggled, teasing Chase like he teased her.

Chase laughed softly. "Yeah Zoe, your my first baby. My only." He assured lovingly.

Zoey smiled lovingly at Chase. Just hearing her boyfriend say that made her feel so loved, so treasured. She decided to reward him by spreading her legs a little wider for him.

Chase smiled as he decided to finger her now.

Zoey let out a long, soft moan.

Chase looked into her eyes lovingly. "You have the most beautiful eyes, Zoey."

"So do you baby," Zoey said, her eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"Aw you think so?"

"Yeah," Zoey said, smiling warmly at him.

He then fingered her deeper.

Zoey moaned louder.

"How's that feel Zoe?" He asked, continuing.

"Good," Zoey moaned.

He then went a little further, wiggling his finger around in her womanhood to give her extra pleasure.

Zoey moaned louder, "Oh god Chase."

"Yeah Zoe?"

"I'm close," she purred, reminding him of how wet she was

"Come for me Zoe."

"Make me," she dared, Chase's normal fingering wasn't enough for her though.

Chase fingered deeper, wanting her to come.

Zoey couldn't fight it. She let out a blissful scream as she came.

Chase happily licked his fingers clean.

"That was amazing," Zoey said with a satisfied smile on her face.

"I bet it was." He grinned.

"Wanna cuddle with me?" Zoey asked, making her voice sound cute.

Chase chuckled. "Sure Zoe."

Zoey smiled cutely, laying her head on Chase's chest and giving him a soft kiss, "I love you Chase."

"Love you too baby." Chase smiled.

Zoey threw the covers over them and turned the light off, ready to sleep with her loving boyfriend after a night of passion. She knew they were just meant to be together, together forever.

To be continued...


	2. Vacation Planning & Evil Scheming

_A/N: Enjoy this chapter guys, it's my 3rd update in two days! Damn I've been busy!_

_Last Time_

_Zoey couldn't fight it. She let out a blissful scream as she came._

_Chase happily licked his fingers clean._

_"That was amazing," Zoey said with a satisfied smile on her face._

_"I bet it was." He grinned._

_"Wanna cuddle with me?" Zoey asked, making her voice sound cute._

_Chase chuckled. "Sure Zoe."_

_Zoey smiled cutely, laying her head on Chase's chest and giving him a soft kiss, "I love you Chase."_

_"Love you too baby." Chase smiled._

_Zoey threw the covers over them and turned the light off, ready to sleep with her loving boyfriend after a night of passion. She knew they were just meant to be together, together forever._

_End Flashback_

Zoey was happily cuddling with Chase as her head was sweetly resting on his chest and an arm wrapped around him.

Chase smiled as he slowly opened his eyes and gazed at Zoey. She looked simply adorable to him.

Zoey's eyes slowly opened before looking up at Chase and smiling at him, "Good morning baby."

"Morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" Chase asked, a shy but sweet look in his eyes as he gazed at his girlfriend.

"Sure did, how about you?"

"I slept great."

"You know you were amazing last night." she said sweetly.

"I was?" He asked shyly.

"Yeah," she answered, smiling at him.

"Aw well I just wanted to make you happy." Chase answered.

"And you did, how did I do?" Zoey asked.

"You were great."

"Really?" she asked, blushing.

"Really Zoe." Chase assured.

"Yay," she smiled, "So what are we gonna do today?"

"I'm not sure baby. Are classes still going on?"

"No," Zoey answered.

"Oh well that's good." Chase grinned.

"So since there's no classes, what do you wanna do?" she asked.

"Your choice baby." Chase answered warmly.

"Lets head to Sushi Rox." Zoey giggled.

"Works for me." Chase grinned.

Zoey got out of bed first, walking over to get her clothes.

Chase soon followed her, whistling merrily.

Zoey put on the same clothes from last night before leaving the room.

Chase did the same, following her.

About 20 minutes later, Zoey was in the library on the computers, looking up some tourist info on Hawaii as happy thoughts of her and Chase going to the Aloha state ran through her head.

Chase and Michael came in, chatting amongst each other.

"I can't believe you still don't like Tebow after how good he's been playing this season," Michael said, shaking his head.

"He's a decent quarterback, but he's too inaccurate with his passes right now. If he can improve on his accuracy, I'll grow into him. I like him, but not like as a fan likes a player." Chase explained.

"I guess that makes sense, but I still think..." Michael cut his sentence short just to give Zoey a friendly greeting, "Hey Zoey."

Chase looked up and smiled seeing his girlfriend. "Hey Zoe."

"Hey baby," Zoey said, smiling back at him, "Hey Michael."

"Hey," Michael said with a smile.

"Whatcha looking up baby?" Chase cooed, smiling.

"Just some info on Hawaii." Zoey giggled sweetly.

"Ah cool lemme see." Chase replied eagerly.

Zoey moved over so Chase and Michael could see the travel website. It had info like what some of the shops were and the time zones and some of the bigger attractions were, "So what do you think?" Zoey asked, impressed herself with what she was seeing.

"Wow...I had no idea Hawaii had this much on it for an island state." Chase mused, amazed.

"You're tellin' me," Michael commented, "I don't even know how to say most of the names of these places though."

"I'm trying to get some information on the state for our little vacation there," Zoey noted.

"Yeah. Don't be too jealous Mikey." Chase teased, kissing Zoey on the cheek.

Zoey giggled at Chase's kiss.

"I wish I was goin' to Hawaii with Ollie," Michael said.

"Aren't you gonna take Lisa man?" Chase asked.

"I wish I could," Michael said, "I don't have that type of money.

"Oh. Well we'll send you a postcard then," Zoey said sweetly.

Chase smiled, pulling Zoey into a hug.

Zoey hugged him back.

"I love you Zoe."

"I love you too Chase."

Chase gazed in her eyes. He was so in love with her.

Zoey looked back into his eyes. Her love for Chase Matthews was unmeasurable, she absolutely adored the bushy-haired brunette.

"I love cheesy moments," Logan chimed in with his arm wrapped around Quinn's waist.

Chase looked behind him. "Logan? When the heck did you get here?"

"Right about when we saw you and Zoey about to lock lips," Logan answered with a little smirk.

"We just came to get some books on New Zealand," Quinn noted.

"Ah good place, you guys goin' there?" Chase asked, giving Logan a friendly glare.

"Yep," Logan nodded.

"Are you and Zoey going somewhere?" Quinn asked.

"Yep, we're going to Hawaii." Chase grinned happily.

Zoey grinned as well, "Aloha," She giggled.

"And I'm the only one here who's staying in the continental U.S." Michael chimed in, grinning as well.

"Is that a bad thing Mike?" Chase asked.

"No not at all. I just wish that I could go on a trip to another state or...another country," Mike said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Logan's dad could fund you a trip." Chase offered.

"Yeah," Logan said, "My dad could pay for just about any trip you and Lisa wanna go to."

"You serious?" Michael said, looking at Chase with disbelief, "Is he serious?"

"Yep he is." Chase grinned happily.

"Thank you man," Michael said, giving Logan a big hug.

"Anytime Michael." Logan smirked.

Michael got out of his seat, "I gotta tell Lisa we're going on vacation!" he said with enthusiasm in his voice before leaving the library.

Chase chuckled at his friend, hugging Zoey close to him.

"So I guess we all have a vacation to go to over the summer," Zoey said with a smile.

"Yup, I guess we do Zoe." Chase smiled.

As Michael ran off to find Lisa; Zoey and Chase and Quinn and Logan went online to get info for their travel destinations.

Meanwhile Rebecca and James were in the student lounge, finding a seat together.

As they sat down however, Rebecca had a sly evil smirk on her face that James couldn't see..

"So I heard you want to talk to me," James said coolly.

"That's right James." Rebecca smiled innocently, masking her true nature.

"So I heard you and Zoey broke up a few days ago," Rebecca said, getting down to business.

"Yeah, but its okay, I mean I understood. She had feelings for Chase. I have nothing against her for that." James answered.

Rebecca giggled, "Sure you don't, it's Chase you have problems with."

"Why would I have a problem with Chase? He's a nice guy, plus he's known Zoey way longer than me." James reasoned.

"A girl knows these things James, you loved Zoey right?" Rebecca asked

"Yeah. But shes happy with Chase." James replied.

"But my question is are you happy?" Rebecca asked, trying to get into James' head in her own duplicitous ways.

"I'm...happy if Zoey's happy." James replied, though Rebecca could easily pick up the uncertainty in his voice and use it for her nefarious purposes.

Rebecca had a devious twinkle in her eyes, "Then tell me James, who's your girlfriend now?" She purred, her voice sickeningly sweet.

"No one." James answered.

"What if I told you I have a plan on how to make Zoey happily run back into your arms," Rebecca stated, twirling a lock of her hair.

"But I...she loves Chase.." James murmured, clearly reluctant.

"She won't after what I'm done with them," Rebecca smirked.

"Rebecca I cant hurt Zoey..." James protested softly.

"You won't hurt her, especially since I'll be with Chase." Rebecca answered smugly.

"But how?" James asked in disbelief.

"It's not important," Rebecca said not wanting to give away any crucial details of her plan, "What's important is that that we both have our exes get back in love with us."

"Well...I don't know. I mean Chase is my friend." James answered, obviously against hurting his friendship with both Chase and Zoey.

"What's more important, Chase's friendship or Zoey's love?" Rebecca cooed softly.

"...Zoey's love.." James answered quietly.

"Good answer," Rebecca smirked evilly, "So, to love?" she asked holding her hand out for James to shake, to get his acceptance for the plan.

James very reluctantly shook it.

Rebecca gave James an evil smile as she shook it. Zoey and Chase's relationship was headed towards plenty of trouble ahead.

What could that sick, twisted mind of Rebecca be planned?

Tune into Chapter 3 of Meant To Be and find out!

To be continued...


End file.
